


MakoHaru childhood times

by a3107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a3107/pseuds/a3107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Makoto day! Happy birthday Makoto!<br/>Ertal77, I'm a fan of chibi MakoHaru as well, so it was a pleasure to work on these. I just hope I did them justice, and that you enjoy my gift - even a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MakoHaru childhood times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ertal77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/gifts).



  
Makoto was invited in Haru's (water) world since their very early days.  
  
  
Because Makoto enjoyed bedtime stories, Haru voluntarily took on the role of reading for him till he peacefully fell asleep.  
  
  
He also left his halloween costume in Haru's hands, including the choice of what he'll be dressed.  
Makoto's only condition was "Haru, I don't ... really like scary thing".  
  
  
Makoto: *huff huff* I'm sorry I'm late.  
Nagisa: Mako-chan~! It's okay.  
Makoto: *pop* Here, Haru.  
Rin: Wait, what? Haru, haven't I asked you earlier, when you were staring at the ice-cream booth, if you wanted one. I would have lent you the money i-  
Nagisa, Makoto: *giggles*  
Rin: Huh?  
Nagisa: It's not that. Haru-chan always likes it this way.  
Rin: ... I don't get you guys.  
Nagisa: Want one of mine, Rin-chan?  
Rin: I don't like sweets... ugh, no. Thanks.


End file.
